


Sunflower Stings

by miistann



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, im rusty, in miles' pov, miles gets my biggest uwus, miles is still not great w/ powers, miles x reader, reader got stung by bee, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miistann/pseuds/miistann
Summary: Spiderman and Honey Bee, the dynamic argumentative superhero duo! Miles and (Name)? Not so much, as they're your typical, awkward teenagers.





	Sunflower Stings

"Oh, so you're saying I should just let him be with no punishment whatsoever?" The female in a bee-themed suit crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently as she spoke. 

"What?! No! I'm just saying they're just robbers, they should just be tied up for the police to then handle. We tie them up, they ship them off to jail." The male she was arguing with looked down at the two contrasting robbers they had caught, one simply tied up with web, the other black and blue. He then gestured to them, "This is just being extra!" 

Though she knew he would be unable to see it, she rolled her eyes, "It's honestly just a little lesson! I didn't beat him that badly, and I sure did tie him up, just how you like it." 

At her response, his hand dragged down his face, "The way I like it, is with just tying up. Nothing more, nothing less." 

She scoffed, "Whatever you say, Spiderman." 

He too, rolled his eyes, "It doesn't have to be "whatever I say," or whatever, I'm just saying it'd be nice if you weren't putting a bad name for yourself out there when you're so new." 

Squinting at him, she leaned in forward a bit, "So it's about image?"

Mimicking her, he also leaned in, "I already established myself as "your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," it's you I'm worried about, Bee." 

Standing up straight due to surprise, the girl was practically left speechless by the comment. She coughed into her hand, "I- uh-" Seeing this reaction honestly shocked the poor boy, but he didn't say a word as she seemed to be collecting her thoughts. 

She cleared her throat, "I appreciate the thought, but I can handle my image. You just worry about keeping your friendly persona up, I'll work on being less aggressive with criminals." Her hands then secreted honey, "For now, you should wait until the police show up, I'll be taking my leave." She clung onto the nearest building before scaling it. 

When reaching the top she looked back down at him, "I'll see you around, Spiderboy." With that said, she was soon out of sight.

When he was sure she was gone, he removed his mask for a brief moment, making sure to also be out of eyesight from the two tied criminals, only doing so to take a slight breather. 

Thus, Spiderman was taking a break and Miles had come on out. He wiped off the bit of sweat that had collected on his forehead, scrunching his nose in disgust at the feeling. 

"Man, I'm just tryna tell her that one day it'll catch up." Miles tsk'd as he put his mask back on and turned back to the criminals, "Wouldn't you agree?" 

"If we say yes will you let us go?" The less beat up one piped up. Miles silently shook his head and the criminal clicked his tongue in disappointment. Shrugging, he high-fived himself in agreement. 

"We're tied up and even if we weren't, we would not do what you just did. Pretty low, even for us." The other one spoke, with the original nodding along to his words. 

"Whatever. You guys are going be the one's locked up, not me, so, there." If he could, Miles would have most definitely blew a raspberry at them. 

It was then when Miles took a seat in front of two, seeing as the police seemed to be lagging behind. "So, any hobbies?" He chirped. Upon seeing the looks of confusion and disbelief on their faces, he simply shrugged, "Just trying to kill time." 

After making small talk with the criminals for the time it took for the police to arrive, he learned that the one Bee had beat up really liked knitting! Nonetheless, they still had to be shipped off to jail.

"Should've thought about that knitting hobby before trying to rob a bank, huh?" Miles joked as he waved them off. His eyes then fell to a clock that read '7:11 a.m,' causing him to panic internally. He was going to be late for class.

Saluting to the officers, he then made his exit using the classic "fwip-fwip" method all the way back to his dorm. 

 

After rushing to get his suit off and his normal clothes on, he was out the door. Slightly rushing to get to class, he's doing his best as to dodge other students, greeting some of them as he passed by.

At this point, he was doing a pretty good job, up until he greeted a girl he knew and- B A M ! -he was on the floor, along with another girl. Stupid spidey-senses and their "being distracted" thing. 

"Shoot, sorry, sorry," Miles quickly apologized, jumping to his own feet and extending his hand to help her up. Noticing who it was he had crashed into he spoke once again, "Oh hey (Name)! Again, really sorry about that." He chuckled slightly. 

She rolled her eyes playfully, "That's the second time this semester, are you good?" 

He threw his hands up casually, "You know me, there's never a moment where I'm not good." The two laughed slightly at their banter with one another.

"So, you ready to go to class?" 

Miles made a slight hissing noise through his teeth, "Well.. you se-"

(Name) was quick to interrupt him mid sentence, "We have abut three minutes to get there. You are ready to go to class." She had completely dropped her playful tone, in turn making Miles gulp.

"Yes, ma'am." His statement once again causing (Name) to roll her eyes, only less playfully as she was now in a more focused mindset. She grabbed him by his sleeve before dragging him off to class

Alas, the two sped-walked through the hallways, which Miles took as a challenge to greet as many people as he knew, and as fast as humanly possible at the speed (Name) was dragging him. 

 

"See (Name)? I told you there was no rush, he's not even here yet." Before she could even respond, she was interrupted by the sounds of screaming outside, and the clamor of students attempting to record from the inside. 

"I'll see you later, I have to got the bathroom." The two simultaneously stated.

"Right, see you and good luck on the test!" Miles rushed to say before taking off.

"You too!" She yelled as he was basically running. 

Rather than go the bathroom like he had stated, he ran all the way back to his dorm, where he had left his mask and his suit. Was it irresponsible to assume he wouldn't need it? Probably. But not like he could back in time so to make up for it all he had to do was fix whatever was going on outside. 

He hurriedly put on his suit and mask before opening up the window and swinging from web-to-web all the way to where he assumed most of the commotion was coming from.

And hey! He was right! 

Bee was already on the scene, and when she noticed him, she made a series of jumps to speak to him.

"You ready?" He could only nod, turning back to the behemoth before them.

Another day, another day of hero-ing to do.


End file.
